39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Cahill
"Not revenge. Justice. And not just for our us and our parents, but for the whole world." 'Amy Hope Cahill '''is one of the main characters in ''The 39 Clues, along with her younger brother Dan. She and her brother form Team Seven in the clue hunt. She is from Boston, and her skill is her knowledge, which resembles a "walking encyclopedia." History Early Life Amy Cahill was born to Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent. When she was six or seven years old, her parents died in a fire made by Isabel Kabra. Amy and her brother Dan were soon placed in the care of their great-aunt Beatrice Cahill. They would often visit their grandmother Grace Cahill, on the weekends. Clue Hunt When Amy was fourteen years old, Grace died, and she and Dan were thrust into the hunt for the 39 Clues. They are told of their great heritage and the role that the Cahill family has played in history. They collect their first clue: Iron Solute, and start off on the hunt for the 39 Clues. In Book 2, Amy and Dan find another clue, connected to another one of their famous relatives Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and distinctly to Nannerl, his sister. They find the clue Tungsten by playing a part of Mozart's music. The relationship between Amy and Ian Kabra develops greatly in The Sword Thief, Book 3. When Ian and his sister, Natalie, make an alliance with Amy and Dan, Ian develops a crush on Amy while trying to trick her into falling in love with him. However, the relationship ends in disaster when the Kabras betray the Cahills. Despite the betrayal, Ian's interest in Amy is continuous and grows. Amy and Dan visit Egypt, the grave of the pharaohs, the land of the Sphinx, and the home of their next clue in Book 4 In this book Amy and Dan run into more of their relatives and Amy tries to forgive herself for falling for Ian's lies. In Book 5, the Cahill siblings find out that their parents went to Russia, and accidentally went there without Saladin or Nellie. They received help from a Lucian named NRR, a.k.a Nataliya Ruslanova Radova, daughter of Grand Duchess/ Anastasia. Amy and Dan make a temporary alliance with the Holts and ask them to look for the Clue in Siberia. However, after finding the Clue (one gram of melted Amber), Eisenhower refuses to continue their alliance. The Cahill siblings, with Nellie and Saladin, are now on their own again. In "In Too Deep", they go to Australia and meet the cousin of their father, Shep Trent. Their time to spend with Shep was short because Isabel Kabra enters the hunt and is on their track. Because of this, one person (Irina Spasky) sacrifices her life for Amy, Dan, and Alistair Oh and shocked them all. Next, in Book 7, they go to South Africa and find that there is a Tomas stronghold there. They mistake the clue for diamond but figures out it is Aloe, later on in the book.They find Grace's plane, The Flying Lemur, and they are still being tailed by Isabel Kabra. In Book 8, Amy and Dan get separated for the very first time because of Dan getting angry at Amy for thinking their parents may have been bad people. Because of this, Amy is now worried of what will happen to her brother. Eventually, they reconcile and go up Mount Everest to get the next clue. During "Storm Warning", Book 9, they finally learn what Madrigals and their true intentions are. They find out Nellie has been sneaking information to William McIntyre but finds out the truth in the end. They are also granted full Madrigal status and Nellie Gomez, their au pair, becomes the very first Madrigal without Cahill blood. Amy and Dan get a hint that leads them to William Shakespeare in Book 10. Through a series of riddles, their next hint tells them to go to an island off the coast of Ireland, but the other teams track them down. Soon, all the teams are present, including the Starlings. Unfortunately, Isabel Kabra has already reached the center of the gauntlet and demands all of their Clues. It is said here that Amy was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for her brother. The teams finally unite and defeat her. Since the teams don't trust themselves around the Clues, they give all of their clues to Amy and Dan. Because of this, Amy and Dan win the hunt the way the Madrigals would have wanted them to. They all make it out of the Gauntlet alive, and all the teams come into good terms with each other. They all return to their lives, but it is clear that it all has just began. It is shown that they returned to their normal lives in The Black Book of Buried Secrets with Dan starting middle school and Amy starting high school. They go to the graveyard to which their parents were buried after they died.There, they find a clue hidden in Hope's gravestone along with a coded message. It is shown that they went to Grace's bank account in Switzerland, and Amy sends a call to Jonah Wizard that the Vespers are coming. 2009 In Vespers Rising, Amy and Dan went to Switzerland, where they are attacked by Casper Wyoming. Amy received Gideon's Ring and is now the keeper of the ring (predecessor was Grace Cahill). She now wears the ring as part of her new watch. Family *Arthur Cahill - Father (deceased) *Hope Cahill - Mother (deceased) *Dan Cahill - Brother *Grace Cahilll - Grandmother (Deceased) *Beatrice Cahill - Great Aunt (former guardian) *Fiske Cahill - Great Uncle (Guardian) *Madeleine Cahill - Great x22 Grandmother (deceased) *Jane Cahill (Great x22 Grandaunt) (deceased) *Thomas Cahill (Great x22 Granduncle) (deceased) *Luke Cahill (Great x22 Granduncle) (deceased) *Katherine Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) (deceased) *Gideon Cahill (Great x23 Grandfather) (deceased) *Olivia Cahill (Great x23 Grandmother) (deceased) *Nellie Gomez (Guardian, formerly Au Pair) *Madeleine the Matriarch - Great x26 Grandmother (deceased) Characteristics Amy is medium height. She has long, reddish-brown hair and jade-green eyes. Amy is described as being a stuttering, shy bookworm. In the first books, her stuttering and shyness didn't let her say a word. She was mocked by that by all of her relatives. But as the series progressed, she lost her stuttering and became less shy. Although she shows her deep annoyance with Dan, she is hiding the fact she cares for him and does not want to lose him, after losing her parents and Grace. Amy's a genius intellectual and very clever. In the Maze of Bones, she is said to dream of going to Harvard and study archeology. Talents *Possesses common sense. *Due to reading, figures out many things no one else would have. *Knows a lot about historic events and people, also due to reading. *She can overcome fears after a while. *Remembers most of what Grace had taught her. Online Amy has a CliqueMe page on the Cahill Web. She also guides you on Cahills vs Vespers mission 0 Cards Amy's main card is Card 18. She also has many more cards. Cahill, Amy Cahill, Amy Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:CliqueMe Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Major Characters Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Vespers Rising Category:Vespers